


Thoughts Unspoken

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written in Response to the prompt "Pinch"....some things are hard to resist.





	Thoughts Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Thoughts unspoken.  
By alloy

Honestly! Did he know what he did to her?

Perhaps he did.

It wasn’t really his fault that the jeans were too tight.

They were ‘hand me downs’ after all, and Ron was so much bigger than his brothers.

Hermione mentally scolded herself. It did absolutely no good to harbour such thoughts while they were trudging single file down a narrow country road.

And Ron was bigger, er… more robust…ummmmmm a large fellow, more so than his siblings.

“Oooph!”.

Abruptly the object of consideration had stopped and she had walked right into him.

“Alright there ‘Mione?”

Hermione struggled to control her knees. She had asked him not to call her that, but not, for the reasons she had cited.

“You look flush.”

“Wind.” She said.

“Didn’t pass any.” He replied chuckling.

She tutted loudly, but smiled. He knowing she appreciated his wit, grinned.

Making matters worse. 

“I’ll ask Harry to take a break.”

So he turned, presenting it again, all tight and taunt.

“Harry wait up.”

Surely it wouldn’t matter.

“I’m knackered mate.”

Ron’s bum, so firm and delicious.

“Lets take a break.”

Just one little……..


End file.
